Into the Fire
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: Buffy Summers, by order of the Watcher's Council, is transferred to Mystic Falls to stop some unknown evil. Little does she know that, in Mystic Falls, she's surrounded by darkness. {Set in early Season 3 of BTVS and Season 1 of TVD}
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers just couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry, you want me to _what?_" She sputtered, hopelessness descending upon her. "What we want," Quentin I'm-So-British-And-Stuffy-I-Have-A-Stake-Shoved-Up-My-English-Butt-The-Size-Of-An-Emu Travers said, "Is for you to go to Mystic Falls. There has been a rash of deaths and so-called 'Animal' attacks."

Buffy rubbed her temples gently before shaking her head, "So, what you're saying is, you want me to uproot from my life _here_ and _move? Again?_" A few moments later, Buffy exited the library, tears streaking her face.

Giles looked up from his position against the wall. "What am I supposed to do, Giles?" She asked helplessly as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "What you have to, I'd suppose."

"Great," Buffy drew back, "So, I just explain to my mom and friends that the Watchers Council has requested that I move to another state because they want me to stop some force of evil?" Giles shook his head, "I could help, if you want."

A small smile formed on Buffy's lips. "No. It's okay, Giles. I can handle it. I think. Oh, my God. What about Mom?" "Well, I should think she would want to go with you, of course." "And Willow? Xander? Can they go too?" Buffy asked with a frown.

Giles emitted a low chuckle before guiding her down the hallway, "I don't think they can, Buffy." "Well, what am I supposed to do? They're shipping me to the South, Giles. The _South_! What, am I supposed to say, "Hello, ya'll!" And greet people with – with chewing tobacco?!"

Buffy's voice grew increasingly shrill as Giles lead her towards the school entrance, "It'll all be okay," he said as soothingly as possible, "And I'll be with you." "You will?" Buffy asked hopefully. "Yes," Giles said with a nod.

"_Hey, Buff!_" Buffy turned to the voice, seeing her closest friends, Willow and Xander rushing towards her. Buffy took them in one last time. Willow's ivory skin, flushed with happiness today, and flame of red hair, and her knowledgeable eyes.

Xander's crooked smile, his dark eyes, and his tanned complexion. "I'll leave you alone, to explain." Giles murmured to her before clasping her shoulder comfortingly. She heard him walk away as she swallowed thickly.

"So, how'd it go, Buffy?" Willow chimed happily. Buffy tossed her long flaxen locks over her shoulder before drawing in a deep breath. "Well," She began distantly. Her voice carried on, but it sounded so much like a stranger speaking as it explained that she's being shipped off to Virginia.

Her voice hitched as she said brokenly, "And that means, I'll be away from you guys. Angel. Possibly even Mom." Willow and Xander glanced at each other, solemnly.

"It's okay, Buff," Xander said with false cheerfulness, "They need you more in Mystic Falls. It's all good. Besides, you'll probably come back as soon as you're done," He uttered a weak chuckle, finishing, "Right?"

Buffy nodded gravely, "I'll just miss you guys, so much." Suddenly, Willow and Xander were moving towards her. The next thing Buffy knew, she was enveloped in a warm Willowy and Xander-like hug.

"It'll be okay, Buffy. It'll all be okay." Willow said softly. "Yeah," Came Xander's muffled voice, "See? The Wilster isn't scared, so I'm not either." Buffy laughed softly, closing her eyes, "I hope so."

"So, now they're transferring me," Buffy finished faintly. Angel's dark eyes were fixated on her the entire time. "I don't wanna leave, Angel," Buffy said sadly. "But, you have to." Angel said in his soft voice.

"And I'll still be here when you get back." Buffy's emerald orbs flickered over to him, a frown forming on her lips. "But, I _can't_ leave. If I'm not here, who'll protect everyone? Who'll slay the vampires and keep the Hellmouth from opening?" "I will." Angel said, standing. Buffy swallowed hard, "So, that's it, isn't it?"

**Mystic Falls High School** the sign above the entrance read. _Well, we have one of those back home._ Buffy thought irately as she stepped into the crowded hallway. People glanced at her as she made her way to the principal's office.

Principal Smith was a woman of her late forties. Her still golden hair cascaded down her back. "Buffy… Summers, is it?" The woman asked in a warm voice. "Yes." The Slayer said vaguely, doing her best to not be affected by the warmth of the woman's voice.

She remained at the doorway for a moment. The woman looked up at her. Crystalline blue eyes stared at Buffy searchingly. "You _can_ have a seat, you know," Ms. Smith said, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Despite the rumors, you've no doubt heard, I don't bite." Buffy felt herself begin to relax and warm to this woman almost instantly. The Slayer hesitantly walked over to the chair the principal had indicated.

Buffy sat down and handed the principal her transcript papers and her transfer form. The woman looked over the paperwork, occasionally humming and signing the papers. After a few moments, the woman's shrewd blue optics raised to Buffy's face.

A small smile appeared on the woman's lips as she handed back the paperwork and a class schedule. "Welcome to Mystic Falls High, Buffy." Buffy breathed a soft sigh of relief before standing, "Thank you, Ms. Smith." She said with a nod before walking out of the office.

The day passed in a blur. Once again, Buffy had to consult her map of the school to make her way to her classes. After the final bell had rung, Buffy wandered aimlessly through the school, she wandered towards the football field and climbed the bleachers, plopping down onto a metal bench.

Reaching into her bag, she unearthed a bottle of Vitamin Water and a granola bar. Unscrewing the top, she gratefully gulped down the drink. Tucking one foot behind the other, she sat in silence.

Unable to shake the eerie feeling of being watched, she glanced around, the Southern Sun shining down on her mercilessly. The small hairs on the back of her neck prickled as they stood on end.

A chill shimmied down her back as she stared around, the school grounds basked in silence. One of the metal doors slammed open abruptly, causing the Slayer to jump, her nerves frayed.

A group of chattering girls descended upon the football field. _Cheerleaders_, Buffy thought, remembering the time when she was one of them. But that was a long time ago. Buffy watched as they laughed and spread out, beginning their routine.

Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed a girl with auburn hair standing at the edge of the field, watching them with that same sadness that Buffy felt. A pang struck her heart as she saw the girl's beautiful face cloud over with sadness.

Buffy climbed down from the bleachers and made her way over to the girl. "Hi," The Slayer said as friendly as possible. The girl jolted, startled. A faint smile formed on the girl's lips as she gazed at Buffy.

"Hi," the girl said with a sigh. "I'm Buffy," the Slayer said genially, offering the girl her hand. "I'm Elena," the brunette replied. They both smiled at each other before turning to glance at the cheerleaders.

Buffy tensed when she saw, at the edge of the field, a young man, standing and looking right at her. "Damn it!" the Slayer hissed under her breath. "What's wrong?" The other girl asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Buffy said breathlessly, her gaze focused on the young man. A smirk formed on his lips as his oceanic spheres danced with amusement. He began to make his way across the field. His movement predatory and exuding arrogance.

The cheerleaders started when they saw him. They froze, licking their lips to rewet them as they watched him ravenously. _What is his _deal?Buffy thought almost disgusted with the way the girls eyed him. Almost as if he was a delicious meal.

_Maybe they'll eat him and get rid of him._ Buffy thought venomously, a giggle rising in her throat. The young man paused in front of her. "Hello, there." He said. Buffy gazed up at him, unaffected by his charms. "Hi."

"My name's Damon Salvatore. And you are?" He gave her a cursory glance. His eyes pausing momentarily on her curves. "None of your damn business," Buffy quipped.

Elena coughed to cover up her laugh as she cast Buffy a praising glance, showing her newfound respect for the Slayer. Damon's eyes flared with the same respect.

"Now, don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Buffy continued, waving him away as she turned and walked towards the parking lot, attempting to hide how rattled her brief encounter with Damon left her. "Hey! Wait up," Elena called after her, rushing to catch up.

Buffy turned to the girl, "What's _his_ deal? He walks around all arrogant-like, like he's some big _somebody._" Buffy ranted, clearly shaken. "His family's one of the Founding Families. They're big important somebodies." Elena replied, flashing her a faint smile.

"Sorry, I didn't fully introduce myself. I'm Elena Gilbert. Of the Founding Families." Buffy halted in her tracks, "Oh, I'm so so –" She began, stammering. "No, it's okay. In fact, I don't like Damon that much either," Elena said, waving away her apology.

"He's… just.. Well, you've met him." Elena offered Buffy an apologetic smile. "Yeah," the Slayer sighed. "Well, this is my stop," Elena gestured to the car in front of them, indicating the girl standing next to the driver's side.

"Okay," Buffy nodded. Elena turned and walked over to the girl, who was extremely pretty, with dark hair and skin the color of coffee with a touch of cream. "Hey," Elena called turning to face the Slayer once more. "I never got your last name."

Buffy laughed and nodded, "It's Summers." "Well," the brunette smiled, "See you tomorrow Buffy Summers." The Slayer chortled waving to the girl, "Same, Elena Gilbert." She turned and walked across the parking lot, swinging her arms awkwardly.

"Buffy," Giles called, stepping out of the double-door entrance of the school. "Giles," Buffy said, brightening at the sight of her Watcher. "I was looking for you," The older man said, pulling off his glasses, cleaning them.

"Well, now you found me." Buffy said with a nod. "How was your first day?" Giles asked, putting his glasses back on. "Crazed. The classes here are so different from Sunnydale, I can't even begin to tell you. Oh, and I met this guy, he's so arrogant you would not –"

"Buffy," Giles said with forced patience. "Sorry." Buffy said sheepishly, "But he is! He's so arrogant and frustrating. Oh, and I think he might be evil." Giles raised a brow, amusement crossing his face, "Evil?" "Yeah. I was picking up some serious wrong vibes off this guy, Giles."

"Or it could be that you're so frustrated with his arrogant nature that you're thinking you're picking up something, where there's nothing." "But, what if he's a vampire?" "Out in broad daylight?" "Ohh…" Buffy sighed.

"Well, he's something, Giles. I just know it." Giles uttered a low sigh, "Alright. I'll look into it." Buffy nodded, "Great. Now, I have to get home. Mom's waiting." Giles nodded, "You should also get some rest. Your training begins early tomorrow."

"Joy," Buffy said sarcastically before glancing at her Watcher as they began to walk towards the road, "I almost forgot, how was your first day as Library Man?" "Joyless and frustrating." "No kids came to check out books?" Buffy snickered.

"No. That wasn't the problem. The problem was, too many young people wanted books." Buffy skidded to a stop, her mouth dropping open in horror, "You've _got_ to be _kidding _me." Giles laughed cynically, "Well, I wish I was."

"So, the Council uproots me from my life in Sunnydale and sticks me in Nerdville?" Buffy almost shrieked. "Well, that's not _fair._" Giles stared at her, a stern expression on his face before he burst out laughing. "This isn't funny, Giles!"

Damon watched from afar as the new girl chattered with Elena. Elena, the girl who looked so much like Katherine. As he reached out with his Power, he skimmed the top of the new girl's; Buffy, Elena had called her, mind.

He felt a rush of power and purpose. Her mind was blocked. But he felt her strength. And it shook him to his very core. She's not human. She's far more than that. But he couldn't put his finger on exactly what. Damon could almost taste her blood.

It'd be rich with Old World secrets, and her power. It'd be thick and sweet. It'd be potent with all her abilities. Damon could almost feel it sliding down his throat. She'd taste like a fine wine. Intoxicating. Invigorating. And powerful.

His fangs broke through his gums; he traced them to the deadly needle points with his tongue. He'd have her. He'd drink her dry. But first, she's going to want it. Damon's pride still stung from the way she rebuffed him.

_Oh, she will pay. _Damon shot her a deadly glance before taking to the shadows, vanishing instantly. _She'll pay. I _will _kill her._..

Buffy opened the front door of the brand-new Summers residence. Paid for by the Watcher's Council. Buffy thought that was extremely generous of them when Giles offered her mother, Joyce, the keys.

He'd said they offered to. But Buffy had the distinct feeling that Giles had _convinced _them. And knowing Giles' past, it must've taken some arm-twisting, of the literal kind. The house was nice, but it wasn't enough to make her not miss Sunnydale.

It was spacious and well-furnished. The living room was cavernous, as was the rest of the house. The staircase twisted its way upstairs, like some kind of mutated vine. Needless to say, the house was enormous. Buffy wasn't quite sure that it wasn't a mansion.

"Buffy?" Joyce Summers called from the kitchen. "Yeah, Mom," Buffy called back, "It's me." Her mother stepped into the hallway, joining her daughter, "Well, how was your first day?" "Frustrating," The Slayer said, unusually laconic, "Oh, but I made a new friend."

"That's great, Sweetie." Her mother said encouragingly. "Yeah. So, did Willow or Xander call?" Buffy asked expectantly. "No, I don't think they did…" Her mother trailed off, realizing the conversation had come to an end. "Okay," Buffy said with a nod, before hurrying upstairs.

"So, how was your first day?" Willow Rosenberg almost squealed. Buffy chuckled flopping onto her bed as she held the handheld, cordless, phone to her ear. "Boring. Of the extreme kind," Buffy said, sighing softly. "How's everything in Sunnydale?"

"Quiet. Almost scary-quiet." "And the gang?" Buffy prompted. "We're all good. Missing you in a serious way." Buffy swallowed, feeling a lump grow in her throat. "_Is that Buffy?_" Xander's voice asked. "_Yeah._" Buffy heard Willow respond. "_Tell her, 'Hi' for me?_" Xander said.

"_You can tell her yourself, you know._" Willow replied. There was a click as a second receiver was picked up. "Hey, Buffster! We're missing you out here in Sunny Cal!" Xander's usually cheerful voice rang out. "Hey, Xand." Buffy chortled.

"So, you were telling me about your day? Was it good?" Willow inquired. "Well, kind of. I met this guy –" There was an immediate uproar. "_Who_?" Willow cried. "_Yeah, Buff. Details._" Xander added. "Does he go to school there? What's he look like? What's his name?" Willow gushed.

"Yeah, tell us. It's not like I'll tell Angel or anything." Xander said with mock innocence. "_Xander!_" Both girls shouted in unison. "What?" Xander said sheepishly. Buffy sighed, relaxing as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Okay, his name's Damon Salvatore. He's got these _piercing_ blue eyes, I swear. It's almost like he's staring into you. And he's gorgeous of the _extreme_ kind. And he's so…. _Frustrating._" "Wow." Willow said weakly. "I know!" Buffy cried, flailing.

"Also, I think he's evil." "Did anyone ever tell you that you have sucky taste in men, Buff?" Xander said. "_Xander_," The Slayer said reprovingly. "It's not like I'm looking to date him. If he's evil, he must be stopped."

Night had fallen quickly. A dense fog blanketing the town of Mystic Falls. Buffy had gone out to patrol. The fog only increased her anxiety. On the other side of town, Damon Salvatore broke into the school offices.

He rummaged through the file drawer, flipping through the files. Names jumped out at him. _Somers, J. Sorensen, E. Stephens, P. Summers, B._ Damon pulled out the file, and sat down at the desk.

It read, _Buffy Summers moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia from Sunnydale, California after the divorce of her parents. Her criminal record includes the assault of many of her classmates and teachers, and destruction of school property, (i.e. burning down the school gym of her previous school Hemery High of Los Angeles.)_

Damon whistled under his breath as he looked up from the file. "Hmmm," He murmured to himself. He stood, pushing the file drawer shut. "Seems like I have some reading to do," Damon slipped the file into his jacket as he snuck out of the building, quiet as the night itself.

Buffy's nerves jangled violently as she paced the town. Something was wrong. Off, somehow. She couldn't pinpoint what. Maybe the Watcher's Council was right. There is something seriously wrong with Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy sighed hopelessly at the stack of books before her. "Really, Giles?" She began, "You don't have, like, a cliff notes to 'Evil that Comes in Gorgeous Packages' or something?" Giles shot her a stern look and picked up a book.

"Since you have nothing else to go on other than, "He was incredibly hot but there was something really weird about him", I'd say, no. I don't have a book about that. Terribly sorry." He quipped in his soft English tones.

"Okay," Buffy said, perplexed, picking up a leather-bound book. Opening it, she read, _In vampyre mustum comunis sanguinis…_ "Uhh, Giles?" The blonde said helplessly, her perfectly arched brows knitting together.

Giles uttered a low, patient sigh. "Yes, Buffy?" "What is this…?" Giles moved to look over her shoulder, reading silently for a moment. "Good Lord," The Librarian said, horror leaking into his voice. "What?" Buffy said, swallowing hard.

Giles closed the book and they both stared at the title, _In Morte Vitae. _"Oh… Dear Lord…." Giles said slowly, taking off his glasses, cleaning them. "Giles…?" The Slayer watched her Watcher, fear trickling into her veins.

"I'd hoped that what I thought wasn't true," The Watcher rambled on. Buffy stood, drawing in a deep breath. "What are you talking about, Giles?" "I think… that that boy you met... Might be a vampire."

Buffy shook her head, sending a ripple of molten gold through the air as her hair swirled around her. "No. But, that's impossible." "No. It's not. It's a different breed of vampire."

"Wait… there's more than one type of vampire?" The blonde croaked, shock sending ice through her veins. "As if one kind wasn't enough…" "Yes. But, I'd heard they'd gone extinct." The Slayer raised her emerald spheres, "What are they?"

"They're called Purebloods. Or sometimes True Bloods. But they mean the same thing. Essentially, they consider themselves a class above the other types. Like Angel. They consider themselves better. More powerful. Because they're in direct line to the first vampires. The Original Vampires." Buffy felt faint as horror rocked her to her very core. "What…?"

"And that would be a _what_?" Xander Harris said on the other end of the line. "They're kind of like Cavemen Vampires," Buffy said, shrugging as she held the cordless phone to her ear, propping it between her shoulder and her ear as she painted her toe nails. She needed it.

She deserved a pedicure after the talk she and Giles had. Some sense of normalcy should wash away the ice-cold fear that still shook her within. "Wow," Willow said, awe etched into her single word. The same word she'd been repeating all afternoon.

"Yeah. They're some kind of bigwigs in the supernatural world. All powerful and such. They're immune to holy water. Garlic. Crosses. And some are immune to sunlight. Although, no one has figured out how yet. It's freaky-deaky, Guys. I don't know if the usual slayage will work on them." Buffy said, her voice quivering.

"You'll figure something out," Xander said, attempting to keep his voice steady. But the fear he felt for his friend was apparent. "I hope so." Buffy sighed softly.

Damon flipped through the file, amusement etched into his sculpted features. His aquatic spheres sparkled with mirth as he closed the file. _Hmm._ He thought lazily, _seems I found someone who's nearly as violent as me. I think I'm gonna have fun with this one._

_Whap!_ Buffy's right foot shot out in a high kick, striking the heavy bag with a dull thud. The bag bent and swung backward. Breathing out in a _whoosh_, she spun and struck the bag with her fist. "Wow," came from the doorway. Causing the Slayer to jolt and whip around, coiled for attack.

Elena smiled sheepishly, her cheeks pooling with blood. "I'm sorry," the brunette stammered, glancing around before gesturing to the door awkwardly, "I'll just go." "No." Buffy interrupted, "It's okay."

The blonde nodded. "Okay." Elena said with a smile of relief. "So," The brunette gestured to the heavy bag. "How'd you do all that?" The Slayer arched a brow.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" A soft voice asked above the blue eyed vampire's shoulder. "Just flipping through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country really has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. In the 80's, he went Ivy League. Harvard, if I recall. No, wait. I never understood that either." The vampire lied easily, as he slipped the file under the mattress, looking up at the other man.

A middle aged man with dark hair and blue eyes. "Go ahead, purge. What's on your mind?" "Why are you here, Damon?" In a flash, the vampire crossed the room, grasping the other man by the throat. "You're in no position to question me." Damon said in barely controlled tones.

"I didn't mean to upset you," The man choked out. "This isn't upset, Zach." The vampire said with a smile. "What's going on?" A voice asked. "Having a family moment, Stef." Damon drawled, releasing the man's, Zach, throat. "Spending some quality time." Patting the fallen man's head, Damon slipped past him and Stefan and walked out.

"Like this," The Slayer demonstrated a series of kicks and punches. "Wow," Elena said again. "Yeah," Buffy replied sheepishly. "So, where'd you learn to fight like that?" The brunette asked. "It was… something that was ingrained in me. Like, since I was born and all that." The Slayer said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Elena said with a nod, "I can understand that. Kind of like you were born into it." Buffy nodded warily. "Kind of like being born into a Founding Family." Elena finished with a little shrug. A smile tugged at the corner of the Slayer's lips.

She liked this girl already. "So, tell me," Elena began, "You're from California? What's that like? What's it like there?" Buffy thought for a moment, "It was nice," She said at last, "It was sunny. And warm. And I had friends there." The blonde lowered her jade hues.

"Oh…" The dark haired girl said lowly, "I couldn't imagine…" "It's fine." Buffy said with a nod, "I talk to them all the time. It's just… not the same." "It wouldn't be," Elena said with a sympathetic smile, "Maybe they can come to Mystic Falls?" The Slayer laughed softly, "I wish." She sobered slightly, "I just… I don't know."

"I'm home!" Buffy announced stepping into her house. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't her house. Her house was in Sunnydale. "In here, Honey," Her mother replied from the kitchen.

Buffy dropped her bag at the front door and wandered towards the kitchen. "So, you just moved here?" A familiar voice drawled. Ice trickled through Buffy's veins. The voice sent a wind chill factor that could freeze you instantly and hold you in place.

"Yes, we did." Joyce replied genially. "Hmm," The guy replied. "So, where did you live before, if you don't mind my asking?" "California." Buffy's mom said in response. "California? I've been there. I lived there a while. Which area did you and your daughter live?"

"Umm, well. We lived in LA for a while. Then moved to Sunnydale." Buffy swallowed hard and peeked around the corner. Damon was sitting at the kitchen table, his elbows propped onto the countertop. He was leaning forward, as if he were listening intently to what her mother had to say.

Joyce was chattering with him easily as she cooked. Damon tensed slightly, almost like a cat who'd heard its prey. His head swiveled and he flashed Buffy a charming smile. "Well, this must be your gorgeous daughter." Joyce beamed, "Yes. That's my Buffy."

Buffy's eyes widened as she gazed at the scene before her. "Mom, what's going on?" She said, crossing the floor to her mother. "Oh, um. Damon, is it?" "Yes, Mrs. Summers." Damon replied with his sickly sweet grin. "Damon stopped by and wanted to welcome us to Mystic Falls." Her mother said.

"And your mother was kind enough to invite me into your lovely home," Damon said, his words warm and kind. Buffy could see why her mother had instantly fallen under his spell. He was charming. But not charming enough.

The warmth in his words didn't reach his eyes. Which were filled with a predatory light and iciness that could freeze you, inside out. He seemed to be relaxed and laid back, but Buffy could see that he was tensed and ready for attack.

"Mom?" Buffy said softly, "Could I speak with Damon alone for a minute?" "Of course, Honey." Her mother said softly. "I really like this boy, Buffy." Joyce said as she passed. Buffy shot a disgusted look at her mother's back as she left the room.

"So," Damon drawled, leaning against the counter, "Alone at last." "Damon?" Buffy said, sweetly as possible. "Yes?" The vampire said, a smirk forming on his roseate brims. For a moment, the Slayer had a brief image of her lips brushing against his.

Shaking herself, she glowered at him. "Go to hell," She said, icicles dripping from her words. "And get out of my house." She hissed. Damon held his hands up in silent surrender. His features smug as he stood.

"Not a problem." He looked her up and down lecherously before he turned and sauntered from the room. Buffy shuddered before she heard the front door shut. "Where'd he go?" Her mother asked, perplexed. "He got a call. And he had to go." Buffy said, partly to reassure her mother. But partly to convince herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"He was in my house, Giles." Buffy said, storming into the Mystic Falls High library. "What?" The librarian said, looking up from the book he was reading, startled. "He. Was. In. My. _House._" The Slayer said, enunciating each word to emphasize her outrage.

"H-how?" Giles asked, still shell-shocked. "My mother invited him in. She didn't know what he was, apparently." Buffy said softly. "I haven't had a chance to tell her. Giles, there must be some spell we can cast. The de-inviting spell." "

Well, I could –" "Well, what do we have here?" A disembodied voice said from the doorway. The voice sent delicious chills down Buffy's spine. She closed her eyes as the voice caressed her every nerve, sending pleasant shocks throughout her system.

Instantly her eyes snapped open. Did she really have that reaction? From _him_? She shook herself almost physically to drive away the succulent tremors that Damon Salvatore's voice sent to her nervous system.

Swallowing the bile that rose in her throat at the thought that this disgusting pig of a man made her almost melt, she turned to face him, a saccharine expression on her face. "Hello, _Damon_." She said, poison dripping from her words.

"Hello," Damon said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Ms. Summers." He said her name softly, his voice almost caressing her name as he accentuated every syllable of her last name. Buffy snorted, snapping, "I really wished you would stop molesting my name like that."

The vampire's eyes flared with surprise as he tilted his head, a polite smile on his lips, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." "Yes, you do." The Slayer took a step closer to Damon as her Watcher stood back, prepared to help her at a moment's notice.

"All this with the fake-nice. And right now with whatever little mind-tricks you're trying to use on me. Getting my _mother_ to invite you into our _house._ I vehemently _dislike_ you." She hissed at Damon.

The vampire's brow quirked at her words as he remained impassive. "Buffy," Giles said behind her, his tone soothing. "Perhaps now isn't the time, or place." Damon's lip curled as he stared back into the Slayer's eyes, "You should really listen to your old man, _Buffy._"

Buffy swallowed thickly as the vampire's gaze trailed over her in an almost lecherous manner. She shuddered as she gazed at him stonily, saying in a voice that quivered with rage, "_Get. Out._" Damon winked at her before turning and sauntering out of the room.

Buffy swallowed hard, her eyes stinging with tears of anger. Giles stepped behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Buffy sniffled once before turning to face him, her emerald orbs blazing with a latent fury.

"I want him _gone,_ Giles. I want to kill him." She said her voice wavering. "That's exactly why I contacted you, Buffy." Giles replied slowly, "The council has been researching our Pureblood Vampires." "What did they find?"

"Very few things affect them. Unlike the other vampires we've dealt with." Buffy shook her head at Giles' words. "Tell me, Giles." "Well," He began, handing her a flower. "Thank you, Giles," The Slayer said, perplexed, "It's the ugliest flower I've ever seen, but thank you anyway."

"It's called Vervain. And it can be used to counteract their psychic abilities. And it can keep them from biting you, if ingested." Buffy gaped at Giles in absolute horror. "_Ingested_? You mean I have to eat this?" Giles' lip quirked in a small smile before he offered her a vial of clear fluid.

"It's extracted from the plant. You can wear it. Or drink it. Both will prevent their Influence. And, if ingested, the vampires cannot feed from you." Buffy looked at the flower in her hand, "Anything else?" "Yes. The council suggests staking them through the heart to dispatch them."

"Glad to know that still works. How can you tell who's a vampire and who isn't though? I mean, I got chills from that Damon guy, but that's it." "I honestly couldn't tell you, Buffy. And are you sure he's a vampire?"

Buffy shot Giles a searing glance, "Giles, I'm sure. Besides, you've seen him." "I saw a young man, full of arrogance and testosterone." Giles replied softly. Buffy rolled her eyes, "He's creep-worthy."

"He's young. You're forgetting; I was that age once. I would know the feeling accompanied with youth." The Slayer snorted, "Giles, he threatened me. And he swaggered so much; I thought he was going to fall over."

Giles laughed softly at her words, "Buffy, I'm not so sure he's a vampire." "Well, how would you know? How could anyone be sure?" "Well, the council has said that vervain is supposed to have the acidic effect on them that holy water has on other vampires."

Buffy allowed a small smile curve her lips, "It does?" "It should," Her Watcher said before glancing at her, "What're you thinking?" "Just thinking how pleasant it would be to see Damon's pretty face ruined by vervain." "_Buffy._" "Sorry," She said imitating shame.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Buffy said angrily, turning on her lamp, seeing Damon perched at her desk. "Doing some studying." The vampire gave a casual shrug of his shoulder. The Slayer felt horror wash over her as she gazed at the desk.

Her diary sat there, opened. _Read. He had read her __diary_. "What have you _done_?" Buffy cried, panic lacing her words. Damon stood lithely, almost like a cat lazily stretching out after lying in the sun, "So, you're the Slayer, hmm?" He said, amused.

Buffy looked up at him, her malachite globes narrowing, "Yes," She replied, a dangerous smile forming on her lips. "And you've just made a very big mistake coming here." A low chuckle rumbled in Damon's throat. "Have I?"

He stepped closer to her, "I haven't had a Slayer in a long while. I can still taste her blood, so thick and sweet. Rich and full of the Old World Secrets." Buffy's eyes widened as she reeled back, "You've killed a Slayer before?"

"A few." Damon replied casually, rolling his shoulder in a careless shrug, as though they were discussing the weather. "You never forget the taste of Slayer blood. It's like heroin to a vampire, you know?" He finished with relish.

Buffy spun, shooting a roundhouse kick at him, striking him in the chest, knocking him backwards, and capsizing her desk. The Slayer bolted for the stairs, following the instinctive clench of her stomach.

Her heart thundered in her ears as she raced into the kitchen. She kicked the leg of a dining room chair, rewarding her with a _crunch_. She picked up her makeshift stake and dropped into a defensive crouch.

"Buffy…" Damon drawled in sing-song tones. She heard his dark chuckle, watching a shadow in the corner of the room take his shape. "You gonna use that?" He nodded to the stake in her hands. "Gladly," Buffy said with a challenging smile.

"I don't think you are. You won't have a chance to," The vampire gloated. "Well, you don't know me very we –" Buffy began. Damon slammed the Slayer to the floor, a gasp of surprise leaving her roseate mouth as her stake was knocked from her hand, clattering and rolling across the floor.

With a feral growl, the vampire clasped her hands above her head. Buffy's jade spheres flared with fury as she raised her knee, aiming a kick at the vampire that loomed over her. Damon merely chuckled and dodged her fruitless attempts to dismount him from her.

The vampire's crystalline optics gleamed savagely as he lunched forward, his mouth colliding with hers. Buffy uttered a startled gasp as his lips molded perfectly to fit hers. Damon's lips were soft and warm. And they felt so, so good.

His soft, warm, tongue brushed over her lower lip ever so gently. With a gasp, Buffy Summers bolted upright in her bed, brushing her sweaty flaxen locks off her forehead. She couldn't believe it.

She'd had a dream like _that_ about _Damon_ of all people. Or _things._ Glancing around the room, a flash of white caught her eye. On the pillow next to her lay a slip of parchment. Turning on the lamp on her bedside table, she picked up the paper gently as if she held a bomb. In an elegant scrawl, she read; _Sweet dreams. ~D._


	4. Chapter 4

_You ain't gotta worry. It's an open invitation._

_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient._

_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby._

_Can't stop because I love it. Hate the way I love you._

_All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life. No lie._

_Come & Get It – Selena Gomez_

Buffy brushed her teeth vigorously. She couldn't shake the disgusting feeling that she was left with after the dream she'd had. Damon kissed her. In her _dream_, but still. She could feel him. His lips. The tremor that raced down her spine. The way she wanted to kiss him back.

Buffy cast her reflection a reproachful glance, saying sternly, "He's the enemy. And you have a _boyfriend._" Drawing a deep breath, she picked up her hair brush, skimming it through her golden locks before picking up a hair tie, sweeping her shimmering tresses into a ponytail.

The Slayer regarded her reflection critically. She looked tired. But then again, she _was_ tired. After that dream she'd had, she couldn't sleep. She just lay there, shaken. Damon had been in her _room. _She shuddered at the thought of what else he might've done while she was sleeping.

Buffy grabbed her jacket, revulsion trickling through her veins. She exited the bathroom as the cordless phone on her bedside table jangled. A low sigh escaped Buffy's parted lips. Shaking her head in resignation, she walked to the bed, sitting down.

"Hello," She answered. "_Buffy!_" Willow's relieved cry resounded in her ear, making the Slayer wince. "Will," She said, sighing softly. "Thank God, you're okay!" "Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Buffy said with exaggerated patience.

"You didn't call yesterday. I thought something might have happened." _Oh… __crap._The Slayer thought hopelessly. "I didn't mean to – I forgot. I'm so sorry, Willow." Buffy said diffidently. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"_Buffy, you're gonna be late for school!_" Joyce Summer's voice carried up the stairs, causing the Slayer to jump. "Okay, Mom! I'll be right down!" Buffy called back, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. Uncovering the mouthpiece, Buffy said, "I'm sorry, Will. I have to go to school."

"Okay, Buff. Call me later?" Willow replied softly. "Will do!" Buffy chirped, grinning at the pun as she hung up. "Have a nice day," Her mother said in chipper tones. Buffy breathed out a soft sigh, steeling herself as she remembered how she talked her mother into using the vervain.

She remembered, it was the day before. _"It's called vervain," Buffy said softly, sitting at the kitchen counter. "It'll keep the vampires from using mind-tricks on you and biting you." Her mother's perplexed expression was almost branded on her memory. Until… _

_"Okay. Just promise me you'll use it too." Buffy smiled faintly as she nodded, her blonde brows almost knitting together as she said, "Of course."_ Now, she walked to the door, drawing in a deep breath. _Giles did the de-invite, _she thought, partly to reassure herself. _Damon can't come in now._

Buffy shook herself before opening the door, jumping back, startled. Elena stood at the other side of the door, raising her hand to knock. The brunette blinked, alarmed. "Oh," Elena breathed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Buffy placed her hand over her heart, feeling it slamming painfully against her sternum. "I'm fine," The Slayer gasped, before looking at the brunette in suspicion. "How'd you know where I live?"

Elena shrugged sheepishly, "I work in the principal's office sometimes. I kinda saw your address while I was adding your file to the computer." Buffy nodded, relaxing slightly. "Anyway," The pretty brunette continued, "I wondered if you needed a lift to school." The Slayer smiled faintly at the other girl, "Sure." She said. They walked to the Mini Cooper, parked in the driveway.

Damon watched from the woods. He leaned against the trunk of an oak tree. Or maybe it was a pine tree.. The vampire shook himself, agitated by the fact that he'd managed to distract himself so easily. Who gave a damn about tree labeling?

Especially when his Slayer was _right there._ That's right. _His_ Slayer – The vampire pushed away from the tree, looking around for the blonde, realizing that while he was arguing with himself internally, she'd gotten in Elena's car and left. _"Damn it!_" He cursed, punching the tree trunk in frustration.

Only to reel back, cursing as he cradled his injured hand. Turning it over, Damon cursed again. And more colorfully, as he saw the little wood splinters peppering his knuckles.

Elena and Buffy entered the school side by side. The Slayer really liked this girl. She was definitely friend material. Elena was kind, open, and soft-spoken. But all that didn't stop her from speaking her mind. And she had a razor sharp one at that. An edge of steel and a strong will.

Buffy saw a lot of herself in Elena. But. They were both contrasts of each other, in a way. Sure, they both had their own birth-rights. And shared similar tastes and had similar personalities. Elena didn't seem the type to do violence. And violence was ingrained in Buffy.

Being the Chosen One, she didn't have a say in the matter. And killing things was what she's good at. Elena has a bright future ahead of her. And the only thing in Buffy's future is certain death. The grim thought invaded the Slayer's mind, causing her cheery mood to _drop_ like a sack of bricks.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, glancing at Buffy worriedly. "Huh?" The blonde girl started, "Oh. Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded quickly, plastering a bright smile on her face. "Okay…" Elena said incredulously. "Well, as I was saying," She continued, "This is Caroline,"

She gestured to another blonde, who had bright blue eyes and a sweet, cheerful face. Caroline waved eagerly. Buffy waved back halfheartedly. "And this is Bonnie," Elena concluded, gesturing to the girl that Buffy saw her with. Up close, Buffy marveled at the girl's beauty.

Bonnie offered the Slayer a sympathizing smile and Buffy warmed to her almost immediately. "So, _you're_ Buffy?" Caroline said, "Oh, my _god. _I've heard so much about you! You would _not_ believe –""_Caroline,_" Elena said reproachfully.

"Sorry," The cheery blonde said softly. Buffy blinked, unsure of what to think. Suddenly, Elena brightened, looking at someone over Buffy's shoulder. "Stefan," She breathed happily, scurrying around the girls.

Buffy swiveled, watching the brunette hurry across the hallway, throwing her arms around the neck of an attractive seventeen year old boy. A pang struck the Slayer's heart and all of a sudden, she was missing her own Honey.

"_Angel…_" She whispered, shaking her head as she tore her malachite gaze away from the lip-locked lovers. "Yeah," Caroline said enviously, mistaking the Slayer's actions for distaste; "They've been like that a lot."

"You know what, I've got to go," Buffy said, turning and bolting towards the library. Bursting through the doors, she saw Giles, sitting with his back to her, his right ankle resting on his left knee and a book in his hands. She approached the man in the chair.

"_I can't do it,_" She gasped, tears of agony welling in her eyes, "I can't be here anymore. I can't do this. Not without Willow, Xander or Angel!" She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Or, _God! _Even _Cordelia._ I need my friends, Giles. And I need Angel."

She breathed in a shaky breath, "Send me back. Send me _home_. Find someone else. I can't be here. I can't do this." Finally, the man put his book down and pivoted to face her. Ice tricked into Buffy's veins. "_You_." She hissed.

Damon stood from the chair, his brow elevated. "Me." "_Where's Giles?_" The Slayer gritted out. "Relax," The vampire said languidly, "I didn't hurt anyone." "_Yet._" Buffy snapped. "_Now_ you're learning." Damon said genially. "Who's Angel?" He inquired curiously.

"No one," Buffy said, panic racing through her. "Not _Angelus?_" The vampire said, astonishment flooding his beautiful features. For a moment, Buffy saw the human behind the mask. And her heart raced. "No." She said, surprised that her voice remained steady.

"Ha," Damon said triumphantly, "And I heard he was dead." He paused, demonstrating exaggerated thought, "No. Wait. Maybe everyone _wished_ that." Buffy just stared at him stonily. "So, what happened to him?" The vampire asked conversationally.

"_Nothing._" The Slayer hissed. "Not what I heard." Damon said cheerfully. "I heard that he went and ate a gypsy. And that now, he's cursed." Buffy felt her heart slamming against her chest painfully as she fought to keep her voice from trembling.

Damon's lip curled, and Buffy felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach. _Butterflies._ She shook herself before scowling at the vampire. "Angel's _everything_ you'll _never _be." She said steadily. "I can be _everything_ he is." Damon said vehemently, taking the Slayer off-guard.

The vampire blinked in surprise. Buffy took that split second to drive her elbow into his abdomen. Damon winced and reached for her as she spun backwards. Buffy mimicked Damon's trademark smirk as she said, "Damon? You talk too damn much."

Feeling better now that she was back in her element, she spun, shooting a kick to Damon's stomach. He reeled back, cursing under his breath before lunging forward, grasping her shoulders, slamming her to the floor.

Buffy gasped as she landed roughly, pain flaring throughout her body, causing her to see white spots bursting before her eyes. She cried out when something landed on top of her. _Damon._ Blinking away the white starbursts, the fuzziness in her vision slowly cleared and she saw Damon looming over her.

Buffy swallowed thickly, steeling herself to glare back at him. Damon lowered his head, hissing into her ear, "_You're __mine__, Slayer. Never forget that._" His cool breath swept over her flesh, causing the Slayer to shudder slightly. Suddenly, she was very aware of him.

His weight on her. How utterly close his lips were to hers. _He's a monster!_ Her mind screamed at her, making her jolt and cringe away from his touch. Damon's lips curved into a savage smile, then, suddenly, his weight was gone.

Buffy's jade optics widened as she watched the vampire move so swiftly he was nothing more than a _blur._ Buffy propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Damon flicker away. "Buffy?" Giles asked from behind her. "Are you alright?" "Yeah," The Slayer whispered, her voice trembling, "I'm fine."


End file.
